Potions Pastimes
by VanillaBean147
Summary: One-shot. Draco is bored out of his mind, so he takes a walk and runs into Harry. But why is the Gryffindor acting so strange? H/D.


**AN: One-shot. Draco is bored out of his mind, so he takes a walk and runs into Harry. But why is he acting so strange? H/D. **

**Potions pastimes**

Draco was, for the umpteenth time this term, frustrated and bored out of his mind. He heaved a heavy sigh and fleeting thought of banging his head against the table until he blacked out, just so he wouldn't have to sit through this torture any longer. Fortunately, was raised to have more class then that. Besides, it wouldn't cure his boredom, just cause unwanted attention. He settled for crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair with a pout on his lips. Ever since Dumbldore's new plan for inter-house harmony, the entire Hogwarts population had been subjected to several different, yet failed, attempts to bring the students closer. Draco had never come so close to losing his perfectly practiced composure so many times.

This month's inadequate activity happened to be a dance. Draco spent the whole night watching everyone make fools of themselves on the dance floor, or babble incoherently in front a pretty girl. And while it was mildly entertaining for the first hour, well into the third Draco was ready to set fire to his hair, just so he wouldn't have to watch the same, 'boy meets girl...boy gets stupid....' scenario over and over again.

Finally, un-able to stand it any longer, Draco stood up, startlingly Crabbe and Goyle, and briskly walked out the doors and into the garden, before either of them could stop him. Draco was pleased to find the night air had a slight chill to it. Most people would prefer the warmth of the castle to the crisp night air, therefor leaving Draco alone to his thoughts. He didn't know what he would do if he ran into a couple wanting to "get better acquainted" with each other. He grimaced at the thought. Not having a particular plan, he began walking down a path that was lined with dark green trees. He inhaled deeply, noting how the air smelled like pine and listened to the gravel crunch under his shoes. A shiver coursed through his body, as a gust of wind blew past him. In spite of the cold, he enjoyed being outside. He turned his gaze to the night sky, searching the stars. Ever since he was a child he would look up to the heavens and point out his constellation to any one that happened to be near enough to hear him. It always made him feel better. He was proud of his name, as if he had some connection to the stars.

Before he could even spot the big dipper, something flew into him, cutting his star search short. As he struggled to regain the air that was harshly knocked from his lungs, he scanned the area for his attacker. He didn't have to look far. The 'some_thing_', which turned out to be a 'some_one_', was clinging to his shirt. Draco had now fully recovered from the attack and gained all his senses back. He tried to untangle himself, but the assailant held fast.

A quiet, " Sorry," was mumbled from a head of messy black hair, that was currently tickling his neck. Draco smirked at the sight of the disheveled Gryffindor. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so boring after all. He was always in the mood to torture Potter.

His smirk slowly morphed into a frown, however, as he realized the dark haired boy was still clinging to him. Not only that, he was squeezing Draco, and slowly moving against him. His hands manage to find their way under the tail of Draco's shirt and were making tiny circles on his skin. Harry's chest was creating a nice pressure against his own. But all of this was nothing compared to the wet and soft something, lightly touching the exposed skin of his neck. He shivered and made a move to shove the other boy away. Harry stumbled backwards and looked up at Draco with confusion in his darkened eyes.

" What are you doing, Potter?" Draco demanded, rubbing his neck where the other boy's mouth had been only moments ago. He was surprised to find his hand was shaking.

Expecting an answer, he looked at Harry, waiting. All the dark haired teen offered as a way of explanation was a slow advance towards the fairer haired boy. Draco watched in wonderment as neither of them moved to cease Harry's progression. When the Gryffindor finally took his place in front of Draco once more, he set his hand on the Slytherin's chest and guided him backwards. All the while Draco couldn't take his eyes off the other teen. It was as if those bright green eyes were drawing him in. Almost as if he were under a spell. It occurred to him he should put an end to this, but part of him was curios as to where it was headed. When his knees hit the bench they collapsed easily under the pressure and he had no choice but to sit. Harry stopped only when his own knees were touching Draco's thighs. Again he asked,

" What are you doing?" Only this time it came out softer, more of a whisper then the demand it was earlier.

" Come on, Draco. Don't go all good-guy on me now." Was the answer, before Harry straddled the blonde in front of him.

Draco quickly looked around, positive some one was going to jump out and yell, " We caught you!", then send him off to Azkaban for touching their precious savior. He didn't think it would matter that he wasn't actually touching said savior or that people weren't sent to Azkaban for such actions. Either way, no one came. It was just him and Harry. His attention went back to the amorous hero. Harry had a strange gleam in his eyes and Draco felt a wave of un-easiness come over him.

" Are you drunk, Potter?" He asked, searching for an answer to the teens sudden change in behavior. He suddenly found the idea of the boy wonder getting smashed hilarious. This was something he could use as blackmail later. He let out a nervous laugh, relieving some of the tension that had built up over the past, most bizarre five minutes of his seventeen years of life. Potter was sloshed. That explained everything. However, the laughter quickly died on his lips when Harry moved.

The brunette took one of his hands and placed it on Draco's collarbone. He followed the bone to the hallow of Draco's neck and then proceeded down to his chest, over his ribs, and to the smooth muscles that made up his stomach. They tightened and jumped under the pads of Harry's finger tips. With lightning fast speed it seemed, Harry moved again. He slid further up one of Draco's thighs, causing Draco to emit a sound he never meant to escape from his lips. He cut off the groan before it could fully mature and lamely attempted to shove the other by away.

" Alright jokes over, Potter." He allowed the logic part of his brain to do the talking. What-ever this was he needed to get away from it. Now. Harry just smiled at him and rolled his hips, bringing thier groins together.

" Can you honestly tell me you've never thought about this, Draco.......about me?" He leaned in and whispered the last part. The words were accompanied with a sharp thrust. Draco grunted as he tried to hold his reaction in. The heat of Harry's body was coming off him in waves, making Draco flush. He honestly could say he never thought of Potter like this before. However, he could imagine all sorts of things now. His mind was flooded with visions of Harry in several different positions. Each one sent a shiver down his spine. It didn't help that Harry was still whispering in his ear.

" All those times we've fought. All that tension....all that passion. Every time you pushed me or pinned me to a wall. Didn't you ever..... just once... want to...." Instead of finishing the sentence he rolled his hips. Draco gave up any pretense he had self control. He had no idea the wizarding world's savior could talk like that. A low growl fell from his lips as he arched up to met Potter's next thrust. Harry's hands were on his shoulders now, gripping tightly, increasing a fraction in pressure with each roll of their hips. He didn't know what came over the Gryffindor, but he wasn't going to spend any more time analyzing it. Harry's explanation made sense to the blonde's lust filled mind.

Draco grabbed the back of Harry's head, letting his hand run through the soft hair before he dragged Harry's face towards his. Harry was ready, his mouth already partly open. He met Draco's lips with a hard bruising kiss. They battled for dominance before Draco gave in and allowed Harry to ravage his mouth. He settled for moving his other hand to Harry's ass and using the leverage to pull Harry's groin to his. Harry's moan vibrated against his lips. Draco repeated the action. They promptly fell off the bench.

Instead of being shocked at their tumble, Harry took full advantage of the sprawled out Slytherin's new position. He moved his kisses from Draco's lips to his throat. He let his hands roam across the blonde's chest. Draco let out a deep moan. Harry licked and bit his neck, leaving a trail of teeth marks down the side of Draco's throat. Draco grabbed the Gryffindor by his slim waste so hard he was sure he was bruising the perfect skin, but he didn't care. He wanted more. He needed to taste Harry, he wanted to touch that skin. Draco captured the Gryffindor's lips once more. He slid one of his hands down Harry's chest, as he hastily began undoing the buttons of his shirt, never once breaking the kiss.

Harry moaned when Draco found one of his nipples. He bit on the blonde's lip to encourage his roaming hands. Draco ran his thumb over the erect nipple once more, before trailing his hand down Harry's side and bringing it his belly button and continuing lower. His hand disappeared underneath Harry's waistband. The Gryffindor jumped and broke the kiss with a sharp in take of breath. Draco smirked. He gripped the brunettes erection before he could recover and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" Oh god, Draco." Harry moaned.

The Slytherin looked up, astonished at the boy sitting on top of him. It was hard to imagine less then an hour ago he would have called this boy his enemy. Now... well he wasn't sure what they were. But their eyes met, and suddenly it didn't matter. Harry was making the most beautiful sounds. Draco wanted him like this forever. He moved his hand again. Harry squirmed. His head fell onto Draco's shoulder and he let out a groan. Draco shuddered as Harry used his position to lick and kiss his neck. His mouth moved faster over Draco's skin, as Draco increased his pace on Harry's erection, until all he could do was moan and gasp in Draco's ear. The blonde fed off the noises Harry was making, like they were chocolate. No, they were sweeter then candy. They were...fuck, he didn't know. It was hard to think when Harry moved like that. His face was smashed into the side of Draco's and he was panting heavily. His breath was coming out in short gasps that was pushing hot air on Draco's skin, which was much too warm to start with. He was on fire, in an inferno, maybe his brain was melting. That's way he couldn't think straight. All he was aware of was Harry. Harry's moan as he thrust his hips forward, his hand which were clinging desperately to his back, and his mouth and cheek and nose, all pressed intimately in the crook of his neck now, so close to him, burning him, but still he didn't want it to end.

" Draco....." Harry moved one last time, lifting his head and looking into Draco's eyes, before he fell over the edge. The sight of Harry lost in bliss, head tossed back, was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Draco bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. At some point Harry brought his hand to Draco's face and was running his hand over Draco's lips. Instinctively, the Slytherin took the digit into his mouth. Harry smiled slowly, like a cat and pulled his thumb out of the still hard blonde's mouth.

Draco swallowed in anticipation, as Harry trailed the thumb down to the bulge in the Slytherin's pants. He cupped it and Draco growled at him. Harry laughed and undid the top button, followed by the zipper. He slipped his hand into the silk boxers and moved. It only took a few strokes, watching Harry had been nearly too much for Draco to begin with. He came, crying out so loud Harry was afraid they would get caught. He pulled his hand out of Draco's pants and looked around. He was startled out of his search, when the blonde pulled him in for a searing kiss. Harry kissed back passionately, and then tenderly as the kiss changed direction. A huge yawn interrupted them. Harry smiled sheepishly and stretched out on top of Draco.

" Potter, what are you doing?" He asked for the third time that night, even as the brunette snuggled against him.

" Shhh." was the only reply he got. Draco rolled his eyes at the boy, who was now snoring lightly in his ear. He looked down in amazement . _This night could not get any stranger_, he decided as he gave into the lull of slumber. One look around assured him they were in a secluded enough area that a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hurry Ron! We have to find him before something horrible happens."

Draco could hear Granger's high pitched voice. He groaned at being woken by such an annoying sound. He checked Harry to make sure the brunette was still sleeping. Harry had moved, but only slightly. He was on the ground next to Draco, one arm flung over his stomach. Draco removed the arm, before he scooted closer to the voices. Granger and Weasley appeared to be looking for some one.

" I don't see the rush, Mione. He isn't any where near _her_ now. He should be fine." The weasel complained. It was probably to cold for him out here, not enough money this year to buy all fifty of his brothers and him sweaters. Draco snickered as he followed them down a path.

" Oh Ron! Weren't you listening. It doesn't matter if Harry's any where near _her_. The potion will still have an effect on him." she sighed, her voice on the edge of desperation. Draco perked up at the mention of Harry. " He's still going to.... want... anyone he finds." She said struggling for the words.

Draco felt a cold lump drop into his stomach.

" He should be fine as long as it's one of us that finds him, but imagine if...." She stopped unable to speak the next part. Apparently Ron didn't need to imagine for long. He took off with a new found passion. Determined to save Harry from any giggling girl who might chance upon the defenseless Gryffindor.

Draco felt numb as he walked back to where he left the Gryffindor. So it was all some kind of potion. Harry never... He angrily kicked a stone off the path. Of course it was a potion. Like Harry would ever willingly be with him. Draco felt the guilt swarming around in his gut. He basically took advantage Harry. Draco had the sudden urge to run into the castle and bury himself in the nice safe coverings of his bed. But he was already back to his and Harry's spot. Draco felt the fear grip him when he realized Harry wasn't where he'd left him.

Two hands snaked around his waste and a voice whispered in his ear.

" You up for round two? "

Draco shut his eyes. So the potion hadn't wore of yet, if he could go by the hands that were now sliding down his stomach. He gasped as they got lower. Draco tried to gain control of himself. He pulled away from the Gryffindor.

" I thought we were past that now." He said, advancing. Draco held his hand out, preventing him from coming closer and making this even more impossible. This wasn't fair. He took a breath and spoke in his firmest voice.

" Stop."

He was concerned it wasn't going to halt the fervid teen, as his earlier pleas had no effect, but something in his voice must have reached the other boy. Harry stopped moving and looked at Draco with curiosity and slight trepidation.

" We can't. You're not.... I mean, just stop, Potter." Draco sighed, having no idea how to explain his sudden lack of interest. Harry scowled and let his shoulders drop.

" So what, now you've had me, and that's it. Satisfied your curiosity have you?" He said, the pitch of his voice increasing slightly. Draco flinched at the accusatory tone of his voice.

" It's not like that. You're.... Look you don't know what you're saying." Draco sighed once more, figuring the Gryffindor was going to figure it out eventually.

" You're under a potion. I heard Granger and Weasel talking. You remember that drink you had earlier? Some crazy chit put a potion in it. You just think you want... this. It'll wear off soon, I suppose. They're looking for you, by the way." Draco kept his eyes firmly on the ground. He didn't want to look at Harry. There was silence for a moment and then,

" Oh that? Is that what was in that drink? I learned years ago never to accept anything from anyone I don't know. Maybe some of Moody rubbed off on me. " Harry said chuckling. Draco frowned, not understanding. Harry sobered up and looked at the blonde's face.

" I never took the drink, which means I never took the potion." He said, watching Draco for his reaction. The blonde didn't move from his spot. He didn't even so much as a blink. Harry continued to stare back for three seconds.

" Which means I was me back there. Well, me with the help of some firewhisky." He said gesturing back to where this whole night began. Still nothing from Draco. Harry made a move to walk away. " But if you're not okay with that, then I guess I'll just..." He never got more then a step before Draco pounced.

He wrapped the Gryffindor up in his arms and kissed him hard. The brunette moaned and melted into the embrace.

" As if I'd let you leave now." He murmured against Harry's hot mouth. It had only been a total of two hours, but in that short time Draco had experienced a roller coaster of emotions, from fear to denial to lust to fear and dread again, then finally whatever emotion he was feeling now. It was draining, but now he was content. He nibbled on the brunette's lower lip before continuing.

" You're mine, Potter."

Draco woke with a start. There was a slight film of sweat forming on his brow and his breathing was erratic. He slowly peeled the piece of parchment off his forehead, as he came back to the conscious world. Horrified, Draco realized he was hard._ No_, he thought. He swallowed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. _No...No...No_, he repeated his head, like a mantra. Perhaps if he said it enough times it wouldn't be true.

" I'm Glad you decided to join us again, Mr. Malfoy."

But Draco barely heard Professor Snape's words. He was barely aware of the students curious looks or the questions his friends were asking him. He was focused entirely on a pair of green eyes across the room. They were starring at him with mild confusion and something Draco couldn't name. It was one of those rare occasions those eyes weren't filled with anger or contempt. Malfoy's cock twitched. The blonde threw his head on the table.

" Bloody hell." He murmured into his arms.

**AN: The end. Surprise! It was all a dream. Don't you just hate that. I feel like a villain that just reviled their evil plot. Muahahaha. I have a sequel in the making, if any one is interested**. **Might be a while, though.**


End file.
